Ankhseram
Ankhseram is the Life and Death Goddess and used to exist only deep within the Universe with the other Gods and Goddesses that exist in that realm as well. 'History' Ankhseram is the Life and Death Goddess as well as the Light Goddess as she is one of the four original Gods of their Realms or original Elemental Gods. Ankhseram is the sister to the Dark Goddess Aphine and they have always been fighting. Ankhseram created the Elemental Dragons but when her sister found out the rise of The Dark Elemental Dragons happened as the groups of dragons were always at conflict. However that stopped after the conclusion of the Neo-Rebirth War. Ankhseram then created the Chi Beasts and challenged Aphine who accepted the challenge thinking she would win. Ankhseram won the fight and stripped her sister of her Dark Chi Element, taking it for herself that way Aphine could not abuse it as this caused Aphine to swear vengence at her but before they could finish talking they were stopped by the Aether and Nether Gods as Ankhseram was demanded to dispose of the Chi Beasts or else divine punishment was going to be given to her. However, Ankhseram secretly disobeyed the orders as she had grown fond of having pets of her own, even though they were unstable so instead she teleported them away to Earth, hoping that they would find vessels for themselves so they could never be found out by the Aether and Nether Gods. On the day Zeref tampered with the Universe just to bring back his little brother, Ankhseram was furious at first but after noticing Zeref's feelings for his little brother she left it alone. As time passed Ankhseram slowly started to get the feeling that maybe Bolt could change the way life is for the better. Ankhseram decides to tell her God and Goddess friends except for Aphine, the Aether God and Nether God, that she is sealing herself into Bolt Uzumaki the moment he is born and this shocked everyone for Ankhseram has never shown this kind of affection for a being on Earth even when trying to protect the humans from previous events. Ankhseram told them that for some reason she has hope for the child and is willing to risk being sealed inside of the child because a God or Goddess of Ankhseram's caliber runs an extremely high risk when sealing themselves into a baby and may kill it. On the night Bolt was born, Ankhseram was sealed into him without his family knowing and surprisingly enough her and Bolt remained alive together as she put herself in a deep slumber, using her Dark Chi to monitor Bolt and his life. Ankhseram quietly watched Bolt grow as she saw everything the half-breed went through. She slowly started growing attatched to the child and noticed that his body was slowly collecting its own source of Dark Chi. Ankhseram was shocked because she was the only one who could handle the unstable power but it seemed like Bolt never even noticed it. During the events of the Uzumaki Island that is when Ankhseram and her power fully awakened and she revealed herself when protecting Bolt from Sumireko's final attack. Ankhseram now happily relaxes inside of Bolt's subconscious watching him to grow even more and take care of her beloved Earth. 'Abilities' 'Dark Chi' Ankhseram wields a very unstable power source known as Dark Chi. It is so powerful and so unstable even Ankhseram still has trouble controlling it. Dark Chi was meant to be the only one of it's kind. This changed when Ankhseram created Fujin a powerful Wolf that wields Lightning Chi. Ankhseram is able to create massive catastrophic damage all around the world if she so chooses however with Bolt controlling the Dark Chi she keeps to herself and watches him use it instead for he uses it in combination with his Second Soul's abilities. Ankhseram did warn Bolt though to control his emotions during battle now that the Dark Chi is unlocked because the power is very sensitive to emotions and will react on its own accordingly. 'Black Arts/Black Magic' Ankhseram is the original founder of all of the forgotten and lost forms of the Black Arts. There is only one description for this power and that is it can kill anything regardless. This power alone is what made Ankhseram a feared Goddess. 'Living Magic' Much like how she cursed Zeref, Ankhserm being the Life and Death Goddess she can put life into any object. Category:Gods & Goddesses Category:Female Characters